B.P. Dates A Mexican
Bitch Puddin' and Jamal date. Plot Jamal and Bitch Puddin' are sworn rivals. Both with a thirst for blood and matched skills. Feeling that love is in the air, Loveolas decides to help let B.P. and Jamal know they're fit for one another. He approaches B.P. first. Bitch Puddin' is in his room with Fitch working on a battle plan. Loveolas knocks on the door and Fitch goes into self-defense mode instantly. B.P. calms Fitch down and she goes under B.P.'s bed, with only red eyes being seen. Loveolas tells Bitch Puddin' his theory about him and Jamal. Bitch Puddin' becomes distraught and angry at Loveolas' ignorance. This makes Fitch start to bark so Loveolas calls Flove Lo to play with her. Loveolas tells Bitch Puddin' to look into his idea and meet him at Scarbucks Coffee ''in the Undermine in an hour. Bitch Puddin' rolls his four eyes and reluctantly agrees. Next up, Jamal, but, since Jamal is very dangerous and his pockets are one giant mystery, Loveolas asks Jake to come with him...for back up...just in case. The duo find Jamal in Perras de Las at a J.J. Bell. Loveolas presents his theory slowly. When the words "love", "be", "together" and "Bitch Puddin'" become a sentence, Jamal starts to reach into his pocket. Jake gets scared and back up about 5 steps. Loveolas starts to pressure Jamal and the full weapon comes out (a switch blade). Jake backs up 6 more steps. Loveolas begs Jamal and Jamal gets closer to Loveolas. At this point, Jake is scared out of his mind and walks out of the restaurant. Loveolas pleas for Jamal to listen to him and Jamal corners Loveolas. Jamal says, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" and Loveolas replies, "Because if you try anything, I'll turn into my hybrid (a centaur unicorn) and you'll get stomped to death!" Jamal jabs for Loveolas but Loveolas phases through Jamal. Loveolas, completely pissed off, tells Jamal to meet him at Scarbucks in 30min. At the Scarbucks, Bitch Puddin' is waiting for Loveolas. Jamal shows up and B.P. gets ready for self-defense. Loveolas shows up in his hybrid form and B.P. asks why. Loveolas says, "Because, I felt like I might need to stomp a red hoe (Bitch Puddin') and kick the shit out of a Mexican (Jamal)!" Loveolas sits the two love birds down and make them converse and share their similarities. By the time they're finished, Scarbucks is closed and the 9:00 rush hour has started. Bitch Puddin' and Jamal still don't see the point of Loveolas' plan and still hate each other. Loveolas. For the first time, he has failed in the one thing he does best. At least he thinks. Jamal and Bitch Puddin' start secretly dating for weeks. Over the course of those weeks, Loveolas is depressed because (he thinks) he didn't get a couple together. Jabari is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a basketball game. Loveolas sits next to Jabari and sulks. A hilarious "conversation" goes like this: * "Oh Jabari, what am I gonna do! I should basically quit my job because two people, who obviously love each other aren't together!" - Loveolas * "..." - Jabari * "I mean. You don't have a girlfriend, but no one wants a walking punching bag. But a tentacle monster that obviously loves that Mexican. That's true love and they just can't see it!" - Loveolas * "You didn't have to insult me there but okay." - Jabari * "Seriously. There true love in Jamal and B.P. but. What's the point of living anymore? I hope your saggy fat ass gets a girlfriend. I at least wanna know the ugliest can experience true love!" - Loveolas * (T.V.) "BULLS WIN!" * "YES! LETS GO! THE BULLS WIN! Fuck off you pink pussy prostitute!" - Jabari * "Shut up you fat ass bitch!" - Loveolas The fourth week hits and Loveolas is still sulking. He hasn't gone to work in almost a month! Mace & Ace who are doing their weekly orbit around Earth catch B.P. and Jamal in Paris making out. The two twins rush to Loveolas to alert him. Loveolas doesn't believe them and he goes to his room. Xavier and Charles are playing and run past B.P.'s room and hear kissing and moaning. The two look in and see B.P. bouncing on Jamal! Charles stares and Xavier throws up. The two take pictures and rush to Loveolas. Loveolas analyzes the picture to make sure it isn't photoshopped and the family walk past and catch a glimpse at the photo. Anaya walks past and her breasts deflate, Chica walks past and her ass deflates, Shao Kahn walks past and has a stroke, Sindel, rushing to help Shao Kahn, catches a glimpse and ''she has a stroke, Jaylin Boatman walks by and starts foaming at the mouth. When Loveolas looks behind him, Kitana and Mileena are possibly, legally dead. Loveolas rushes to B.P.'s room and catches the two lovers in the act...of putting their clothes on. Ro Ro walks in and quietly sips his coffee. When B.P. confesses, Ro Ro makes a racist comment and Jamal pulls out a weapon. Ro Ro makes another racist comment and Jamal throws a jab with the blade. Ro Ro ducks and throws his coffee in Jamal's face. Jamal screams in pain and Ro Ro jump kicks Jamal out the window and goes downstairs to get another coffee. B.P. apologizes to Loveolas for partially ruining his life and the two brothers make up. The ambulance is seen taking Shao Kahn, Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena to the hospital.